those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Idea/Suggestions for Those Who Remain/@comment-44810915-20200106180947
The new map is maybe is The white house in washington .the new zombie is hazmat, runner, FBI Swat infected, police, scientific, firefighter,... and new mode is story mode about the infected And this is the detail of they: New map: The White House is a old Survivor camp. Around this is US Capitol and Washington Moument and the city abandoned and have a AIr Force One crashes. The survivor camp is a camp protect by wall have barraed wire, military vehicle, bus survivor inside have many tent and have a fire. It is inside the forest and outside the District and protect by NPC survivor, includes military The city is a New Yorks city, or Denver City, Los Angles City or San Franciso city abandoned A Military base is like Survivor camp This is about infected: Hazmat infected : can be anti- fire, Nerve gas and when we will them sucess, it will make a poisonus gas, like bruster Runner infected : like Spiriter, but faster and they rare FBI infected: like Military infected, but it have damaged more and attack contingent and they are have black clothes and they have bulletproof vest, but they slower Police infected:wear clothes Police but they like Civilan infected but they have military damaged same Scientific infected and doctor infected:like Hazmat infected but they can throw like Bloater and they can be help the health other infected Firefighter infected:like hazmat infected but they can anti-fire better Survivor infected: have Juggernaut skill and survivor equipment of TWR but they can help the health of other infected and have some special skill The prisoner infected:have damaged better, like riot infected Screamer: Make sound to attractive more infected Bunisness infected: Make player have more money, is $25000. Boss infected: It have health and strongest damage, but only 2. Infected that have suffered from the infection for so long the pathogen has mutated within their body and given them unique and dangerous traits, like a twisted parody of evolution. These may include additional calcified plates which reduce player damage, or masses of body parts which act as weapons, or even the growth of extra limbs or edged appendages. Animal infected: This is dog infected like in Resident Evil, monkey infected and Bear Infected And this is story mode: A virus or bacteria or mushroom poison was make in a laboratory in United States of CDC or WHO. But have something wrong in laboratory so virus leakage from lab and kill all of scientific and doctor and they return to zombie we know. in 1 week after, a outbreak in Denver city or San Francisco, the outbreak from West USA to North USA and in the world, but it not apocalypse. Most of government are military establishment and national emergency department. In Bypass we know, this city may be in north of New york states, when before the chaos, the National Guard protect people and make quarantine area, but zombie attack and make chaos and all of survive, include army escape after defense fail. They run to the north is Canada in the Mill and like Bypass, they are fail. In map District, this is a survival base. And this is only one of survival camp can survive. Now, the world in the chaos by infected . In New York city, the survival and military always defense before the attack. Most of Government in the world and WHO, NATO, FEMA, FBI, CDC and United Nations create military setup and therapeutic medicine and safety zones, bombard the infected areas,.... but they are fail most in the world because the infected was dangerous and crowded. The lawlessness increases bandits and world lost after 10 months after, most of weapon and equipment we find is in survival camp and military base New Weapon is: HK416: have 45 damaged and have speed shoot high. The level reaching it is 30 and cost is $30.000 .30/120 G36C: Have 46 Damaged but very slow shooting. The level reaching is 28 and cost is: $25.007 and have 40/ 180 XM8: have 52 damaged and have speed shoot high. The level reach is 50 and cost is $100.000. It have 30/120 Minigun: have 345 damaged and have speed shoot high. the level reach is 106. It have 100/400 C4 :have damaged like clap bomb but we will find in drop from helicopter MGL: have 167 damaged but peak is Explosive to unlock this weapon. It have 6/18 SPAS-12: shotgun of Italia. danage is 34. It have 4/12 ammo Chainsaw: kill infected more and easier than. We can use to break the flank And new items is: Flank: it can block the door and window. Air strike beacon/ Flare: Call F-22 Raptor and bombard and the Aircraft using Minigun or Missle or bomb to kill all infected in bombard zone, no affect player. Bear trap, make infected slow down and kill them. It have damaged is 125 Night Vision Goggle: Make player watch easier in night Military Megaphone: Make sound to misleading infected mannequin explosive: lie infected is people. We can take from airdrop of helicopter Riot shield: can get in the way and fight damage from infected mortar( weapon) :kill infected farler with mỏe damage with big explosive without obstructions NPC: Survivor :Can help player with weapon level low and help the health of player and can do some mission Military: Can help player with weapon level high and do the mission of player do together, such as Radio, fix the car,... Doctor: can help player with weapon level low but can help more health of more poeple New Mission: Find an escape with helicopter is UH-60. This helicopter is USAF gives to player to escapes Escape: Players are trapped in a structure and must fight their way out to an escape (train, car, armoured bus, helicopter etc). Along the way, players must also perform actions such as breaching doors or fixing generators that might help. Hardcore mode: A mode of which you can use any level weapons to kill infections, but killing them gives you double the exp), but this is in night or foggy weather or Bizzard environment. In night modes, you can find and use Night Vision Goggle Find the people: You are in a map, the mission is find the find missing people. The missing people is very hard to find And this is new enemy: Bandit: This is the lawless people. Will attack with low level weapon, can be targeted by infected, and in turn, they will try to shoot down infected. Bandit deal reduced damage to players, for balancing purposes. Militarys terrorist: have weapon high level, and damage more Rebel: A organization formed when the first outbreak in United States. The headquartes of they is UN headquartes